


A Winter Wonderland

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Glimya One-Shots [2]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Other, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter, holiday movies, look anya likes hallmark movies okay, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Anya, Gleb, and Dimitri decide to have a 'snow day' to enjoy the weather.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Series: Glimya One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Winter Wonderland

Anya glanced out the window of the flat she lived in with Dimitri and Gleb. She'd been trapped inside all day with a lot of stuff she didn't exactly appreciate doing, and the sight she saw out of the window was certainly a welcome one. 

It was snowing outside.

She looked over to the living room where Gleb and Dimitri sat on the sofa, their legs entangled as they sat quietly without speaking to each other, Gleb reading, Dimitri staring at the sketchbook in his hands, but not moving to draw.

Anya joyfully si skipped over to them, leaning over the back of the sofa and catching both their eyes. She could feel herself b grinning ear to ear, and they certainly noticed.

"What's got you so cheery?" Gleb asked.

"It's snowing," she told them.

"And why does that have you so cheery?" said Dimitri. Anya rolled her eyes at him, jumping over the back of the sofa, landing in between them. Both had somehow managed to pull their legs out of the way in time.

"It's a good kind of snow," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is there such a thing?"

"Yes. You just wouldn't know it."

"Tell us, Anya," Gleb began, "what kind of snow is the 'good kind?'" 

"The kind that's white and fluffy," she said dreamily, closing her eyes to describe it. "That you can play in all day and not freeze to death." She heard Dimitri and Gleb snicker beside her, but she ignored it. "It's the kind that looks so pretty in the morning, it sparkles in the sunlight, and even though it's fluffy, you can pack it in really tight to make a snowball or a snowman." Her hands silently formed an invisible snowball as she spoke. "It's the kind of snow that children plod through day after day, playing the whole day away and into the night, staying out for as long as their parents will let them. The kind of snow that makes you fall in love with the winter season."

She opened her eyes again, glancing up at the both of them. They were looking at her with a look of awe on their faces. Dimitri's lips twitched upwards into a smile as Gleb said, "I don't think I've heard anyone talk about snow that way, ever."

"I remember snow days, with my sisters and brother. They were so fun. Mama would watch us from the pavement until Alexei hit her with a snowball." She giggled with the memory. "And then the fight broke out. Papa joined in too. I... I remember winning that day. No one could see me coming. There was a reason I was known as ruthless."

She looked over and Gleb and Dimitri again. Both had big, boyish grins on their faces. 

"If you truly believe this snow is the 'good kind,'" Dimitri said slowly, "how about we go check it out?"

Anya nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Can we, please?"

"I don't see why not," Gleb shrugged. "If you aren't tricking us, Anya."

"Oh, I would never."

Gleb looked skeptical, and in return, Anya punched him in the arm. 

They all bundled up in heavy winter coats and boots, Anya trying to put on gloves that were much too mug for her, but the only gloves she had were ones that wouldn't exactly last long in the snow. 

It didn't take long before they were all ready to head outside.

There was a thick blanket of snow on the group, clean and untouched by people at this point.

As Anya stepped off the doorstep she found that the snow was up to her ankles, nearly rising above her boots. And she didn't much care.

Anya glanced back at her boys, then took off running across the street, yelling behind her, "I'll race you to the park!"

It was probably a bad idea. She'd tried racing them before, and no matter how much of a head start she got, she almost always lost.

Not this time. This time, Anya was determined.

She didn't look behind her to see if they had run after her, or if they were catching up. She just kept sprinting forward.

When she got to the park—without paying attention to see if she'd won her not—she closed her eyes and collapsed backward onto the snow, immediately spreading out her arms and legs and letting out a laugh.

She opened her eyes to see Gleb and Dimitri smiling down at her.

"Did I win?" she panted.

"Once," Dimitri said—jokingly bitter. "It won't happen again."

Anya sat up. "At least I get bragging rights. I beat both of you once."

"And we've beaten you countless times," Gleb pointed out. "Doesn't that give us bragging rights?"

"Fine, no bragging rights," Anya decided as she stood up. 

"That's what I thought," Dimitri said smugly, and then it was his turn for Anya to punch in the arm. 

It wasn't long before they'd all starting enjoying the snow for themselves. Anya started rolling out snowballs to ma make a snowman, angrily realizing she hadn't brought anything to decorate it with. Then she was hit in the back of her head with a snowball.

She spun around, already forming a snowball in her hands upon immediately upon feeling it hit her, then launched it at the first one of them she saw, which turned ended up being Gleb.

He managed to dodge out of the way before it hit, but Anya already had another ready to throw at him.

And then the war broke out.

Anya ducked for cover behind a tree as she started making her supply of snowballs.

Rather quickly into the war, Anya had managed to hit Gleb in the face with a snowball, and Dimitri square in the chest. After the first 'surprise' snowball that hardly counted, Anya had only been hit a little bit, in her arm most of all.

She considered herself rather good at snowball fights.

"Okay!" Gleb yelled after getting hit another time. "You win!"

"I haven't given up yet!" Dimitri yelled as he threw another to her.

Anya locked eyes with Gleb, both nodding, then, almost simultaneously, both launched a snowball at Dimitri, who managed to dodge one, but the other hit him in the face, and he fell backward because of the force.

Anya walked over to him and stared down at him. She held another snowball ready in her hand.

"Now do you give up, Dima?" she teaser teased.

Dimitri let out a groan. "Fine. You win."

Anya nodded, throwing the snowball over her shoulder then walking back over to her unfinished snowman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to get back to."

She worked on the snowman for a long while before finishing it to the point that she could—which was, unfortunately, not very finished—then turned around to do something else.

Snow started falling again at some point, just lightly. The snowflakes were some of the largest Anya had seen.

She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue and waiting to catch a snowflake.

This one thing was something that Mother had told her off for doing. Playing in the snow—and even snowball fights were one thing, but sticking out her tongue was another thing.

But this felt so good.

She loved the snow.

When she opened her eyes again, she could feel the snowflakes catching on her eyelashes and then melting and running down her face.

She turned around again to notice that something had changed.

Her snowman had changed. It had been finished.

She looked around for Gleb and Dimitri who were watching her.

"Did you do this?"

They nodded. "Thought you'd appreciate it," Dimitri said dismissively.

She ran towards them and threw her arms around their necks.

"Thank you!" she cried.

They wrapped their arms around her in return, insisting that it was nothing. Technically, what they'd done wasn't actually that much. It wasn't impactful or anything, just running home and decorating a snowman, but it really did mean a lot to Anya.

Before much longer, Anya was starting to feel the snow seeping through into her boots and her coat, which probably indicated that it was probably time to head back home.

The moment they arrived back at him, Anya tore off her wet clothes and changed into something clean and warm, then came back out to the living room, where Dimitri had made hot chocolate for the three of them.

Anya—who had wrapped herself in a long blanket that dragged in on the floor, mumbled a 'thanks' and grabbed mug then headed to the sofa, sitting down in the center.

Gleb and Dimitri in turn sat beside her, each with their own mug of hot chocolate, taking the ends of Anya's blanket and wrapping it around themselves, snuggling close into her.

Gleb had the TV remote in his hand and seemed to be searching for something on TV to watch, scrolling through a bunch of holiday movies.

"Ooh," Anya exclaimed. "Pick that one."

"What one?" Gleb asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"The one you're on right now. One Royal Holiday."

Gleb looked over at her. "Really? Are you sure?"

Anya nodded. "It's a really cute movie."

"It's a Hallmark movie," Gleb said bluntly.

"So?" 

"So it's terrible."

"I think it's nice!" Anya protested. "Does everything have to be an action movie or with o tons of CGI or something to make it good?"

"Well, it certainly helps."

Anya rolled her eyes, wrestling the remote out of his hand. "You can pick next, but we're watching this now."

"When do I get to pick?" Dimitri complained.

"Later," Anya told him as she started the movie.

Dimitri and Gleb did not make it through the movie without a lot of sarcastic and snarky commentary, and as much as Anya pretended to be angry with them about it, she secretly liked it.

True to her word, she let Gleb pick the next movie, then Dimitri got to choose after that.

They stayed right there all night long, snuggled up close together, watching all sorts of holiday movies, and none of them would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> look don't even argue with me. Anya loves Hallmark movies and makes her boys watch them with her (and the only one I know is One Royal Holiday, so...)
> 
> (Also fun fact: Aaron Tveit stars in One Royal Holiday, and in the 2012 reading of Anastasia, he played Dimitri)


End file.
